


Join The Circus

by hannahuwu



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drunk Driving, Fluff, Fluffy, Hongjoong was supposed to get married, How Do I Tag, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Omega Verse, Same-Sex Marriage, The omega verse was probably unnecessary but the author wanted it, Yunho cracks a sex joke, Yunho is a clown, it’s cute, part two if people want?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/pseuds/hannahuwu
Summary: In the greater scheme of things, maybe we are all clowns
Relationships: Jeong Yunho & Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Join The Circus

Hongjoong might be a little tipsy. 

_Correction,_ he might be a little drunk. 

Okay no he’s completely fucked up at the moment because _there is no way in hell he’d be doing this right now under any normal circumstance._

His current predicament being in a wedding dress with the puffed up long skirt hiked up to his thighs as he rides his bike as far as he possibly can from the venue, where everyone is waiting for him to come out of the room and walk down the aisle. Too bad he isn’t there!

He supposes he’d feel a little guilty, if it weren’t for all the alcohol he had consumed at the reception. A truck driver passes by and gawks at him, obviously caught off guard at the sight of a person zooming by on an Ecosse ES1 Spirit in a bridal gown, veil still attached to the bun on their head. Hongjoong winks at him before speeding up. 

To be completely honest with you, he has zero idea where this is going. This was not planned, Kim Hongjoong would have never planned escaping his arranged marriage in a sober state of mind. Of course, the entire thing was not exactly his choice. His parents wished to solidify ties with another empire to rake in more power over the market, and what better way to do that than to marry off their only omega son? _Boo hoo, really sad, truly,_ he’d wanted to think. But his alpha siblings spoilt him with all he wanted, thus he never really cared about how much his parents despised him. 

Right now, however, in this very moment, he worried a little. 

First and foremost he was on a very fast motorbike. His Ecosse ES1 Spirit was mostly customised to his liking, the effect of black with neon red flames at the bottom a personal choice. It was hand painted too, by yours truly. The interior tweaked just so that it was barely legal. Jungwoo, one of his brothers, had managed to settle the paperwork for him. _Fuck yeah._

Okay— here’s where the worry kicks in. You shouldn’t be driving while sober. _Or was it driving when drunk?_ It was definitely not to drive while drunk. And Hongjoong was doing just that. While the Ecosse ES1 Spirit’s top speed was usually 230 miles per hour, his was at 250, pushing 300. _Not safe._

_Where am I?_ The panicked omega instincts in him flare. He’s in a foreign country, holding a wedding, which he has now run from. He had insisted the motorbike be shipped prior to the event, and now he’s here, on a highway, speeding to goddess knows where. 

He grips onto the handles and speeds up. 

He needs to stop somewhere, if he stays on the road any longer it’ll be a lot worse for everyone, and it was almost empty at the moment. 

When he sobers up, the sun begins to set. His phone is dead, but he’d stuffed a bunch of essentials into his Dior sling bag in his clouded frenzy, so there might be a charger in there. If he’s lucky, a power bank. _Are people worried about him?_ Probably his siblings, they might skin him alive after this. _Did his fiancé care?_ He knew Youngjo had a lover, a lovely man named Hwanwoong, so maybe not. He was glad. 

_A circus._

There’s a circus ahead, the sign reads. 

_Is this some sort of metaphor?_ He wonders. _The higher powers telling me to reach out to my inner clown maybe?_ He giggles at the thought, but follows the sign anyway. 

When he parks his precious bike by a post, he’s immediately greeted with the sight of a clown exiting one of the tents. 

The clown stops, and stares at him. 

Somehow he feels like he’s the clown here. He obviously looks like a mess, is his makeup even on anymore?

The clown is a lot taller than he is, larger in stature, even, but Hongjoong doesn’t feel fear towards him at all. In fact, all his instincts are screaming for him to walk up to this person and give them a hug. His scent must be wafting freely, judging by how the clown’s face softens and approaches him, releasing calming alpha pheromones. 

The waterworks kick in. 

The clown panics immediately, stumbling over his comically large shoes as he rushes over. “Hey, hey, don’t cry, are you okay? What are you doing here? The circus is closed.” The clown crouches down, pulling out a colourful polka dotted handkerchief and handing it to the distressed omega. Hongjoong is grateful, letting out another giggle at the sight of a sad clown with a smiling face painted on. The clown lets out a sigh of relief at the cheery note the person before him in a bridal gown gives. He’s obviously got a lot of questions, and Hongjoong is grateful he has yet to ask them. “What is your name? I don’t think you even knew you were getting here, were you?”

Hongjoong shakes his head. “I’m Yunho, and I’m part of the troupe. Head clown at your service,” he tips an imaginary hat. 

Hongjoong laughs. Yunho thinks it might be the most beautiful sound in the world. 

“My name is Kim Hongjoong, pleasure to meet you.” He sniffles slightly, the warmth from Yunho’s hand reminding him of how underdressed he is for the chilly autumnal weather. 

“Would you like to come in? I’ll ask the others to give you some space, if you want.” Hongjoong nods, grateful. 

The moment he steps into the tent, the rest of the troupe gawk at him. He lets an accidental whine slip at the unwanted attention. Yunho steps in front of him, shielding him from view. “Thanks,” he mumbles as he grips onto the taller’s striped shirt. 

“Everyone, Hongjoong-ssi. Hongjoong-ssi, everyone. I’ll have more time to introduce you later. Hongjoong-ssi will be in my space for a while, thanks!” Yunho rushes, pulling Hongjooong with him. Hongjoong turns to wave before taking larger steps to match Yunho’s. _Curse his short legs, and curse the stilettos still on his feet._

“Thank you, Yunho. I’ll re-pay you for this somehow. I promise.” He smiles. If this were a show, anyone watching might consider him an idiot for trusting a stranger. But Hongjoong trusts his instincts. They’ve kept him alive so far, so why not?

“How old are you?” Yunho asks as he moves over to his dresser, wiping off the stage makeup. 

“Turning twenty three soon,” he grins. 

“Oh!” Yunho’s half-makeup-free face turns to look at him. “Do I call you hyung then? Hongjoong-hyung?” 

Hongjoong tilts his head to the side. “So you’re obviously fully Korean too. What’re you doing here?” 

Yunho pouts. “I’m travelling with my troupe! We do a lot of international shows, I’m surprised you haven’t heard of us. Do I get to call you Hyung? Or do I stick to Hongjoong-ssi?” 

Hongjoong slides down to the floor and leans on the bed, ignoring the way his heart flutters at the cute face Yunho’s put up under all the thick makeup. “Hyung. Ssi makes me feel old.” 

Yunho’s face lights up. "You're very small, however," he jests _("Is he clowning me?")._

"And you're too big." Hongjoong huffs. 

"That's what she said," Yunho winks cheesily, chuckling when Hongjoong rolls his eyes. “Well, Hongjoong-hyung, something tells me you might be staying a little. Welcome to the circus!” 

_Welcome to the circus,_ the little voice in his head echoes.

_Yunho smells like they might be your fated mate,_ a smaller voice whispers.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope this cheered you up a little 🥺💞


End file.
